


Scabulous

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Bucky is unwilling to undress in front of you because he hates his scars.  Turn out he isn’t the only one with scars.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Scabulous

You were soaked through, your clothes clinging to your skin like they’d fused to you. You didn’t even think twice about pulling off your drenched shirt as soon as you’d gotten inside. Bucky was there, but he was comfortable and familiar in a way that didn’t make you feel awkward about the fact you were now just standing in front of him in your soaked through bra and shorts.

Bucky, however, did look awkward. His hair lay flat against his skull and his hoodie was dripping. ‘Drowned rat’ was a term that came to mind. But rather than start stripping off he just stood there, folding in on himself.

“I’ll get us some towels,” you said quickly, assuming he hadn’t gotten to the ‘being comfortable seeing his friend semi-naked’ stage yet.

You ran down to your hall closet and pulled out the biggest and fluffiest towels you had and draped one around your shoulders to cover yourself up a little. You’d assumed by the time you got back to Bucky he’d have taken his hoodie off at least. Instead, he was just as clothed and just as wet as he looked before.

“Why don’t you take off your shirt? So you’re not dripping everywhere,” you suggested.

Bucky flinched and seemed to make himself smaller. “My arm,” he said touching the spot on his shoulder where metal met flesh. “It’s not pretty. I don’t … It’s disturbing.”

You frowned and moved closer to him holding out the towel. “I think I can handle it, but I won’t look if you don’t want.”

“It’s just the scars. They’re deep and … They never seem to fade. I hate them,” Bucky scowled, taking the towel from you.

“We all have scars, Buck,” you said gently, moving your towel a little and twisting to show the tattoo on your side. “See here -” you took his hand and touched his fingers on the raised scarring under the branch in the tattoo. “I was run through. It hit my kidney. I thought I was going to die. They thought I was going to die. But I didn’t. Still here. Still fighting. And you, Bucky - you’ve been through more than anyone. And here you are, soaked and for sure going to to get pneumonia if you don’t get out of those wet clothes. But you’re still here and still fighting. The scars you wear are just the art in the book that is your life and it is still being written.”

Bucky’s fingertips traced over the raised scarring as he studied it carefully. He raised his eyes and looked at you. “I can’t get sick.”

“Lucky for some. I’m down a kidney and I get sick all the time,” you joked. “And for that reason, I’m going to have the first shower.”

He chuckled as you pulled away. “You don’t have to hide from me,” you said and turned and began to make your way back down the hall. “And if you want to join me in the shower… That would be A-OK with me.”

Bucky laughed and began to get undressed.


End file.
